Come On, Make Me Feel Alive
by canttakeabreathe
Summary: There was something ethereal about her: the way she walked, light on her feet as if she were floating, and her expression warm and carefree. But the air about her was strange and intoxicating to the Original, driving his senses into overdrive. The pungent smell of blood coming off her like tidal waves was strong that he simply cannot let her alone. (Kol/OC) (Rating may rise!)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He walks out the glass doors, his steps heavy and the dominant air around him makes women take a second glance at his tall, muscular figure. A devilish smile appears on his lips while his eyes scan the vast and bustling building through the dark lens of his Ray Bans. A deep and rumbling hum escapes his throat as the various sounds of heartbeats rushed through his supernatural ears, like a great symphony for his kind.

However, he pulled away from his reverie when his phone begins to ring that obnoxious shrill sound in his pocket. He honestly did not know how these annoying little humans could stand the annoying sound coming from such a flimsy and difficult thing to use. He slides his thumb across the screen, just like his little sister Rebekah had taught him, and reads the message he received from his elder brother.

_**Remember the plan, Kol. You must look after that young Gilbert boy for me.**_

A scowl appears on his face and stuffs the phone back into the pocket of his jeans before continuing his way towards the exit. He certainly did not come all the way to Denver just to babysit one of Niklaus' enemies – let one become his _friend_. He scoffs at the mere thought of befriending anyone. Relationships were a vexatious thing to have; they always end up keeping a person back from what they truly want. It was that and _love_ that the Original despised the most. They made the predatory species he helped create turn into the weaklings they are now.

Having to follow such, ridiculous orders from Niklaus made his blood boil with anger. He could be going on a blood binge, one that has been long due thanks to his elder brother for keeping him in that bloody casket for nearly a century. The thought of blood suddenly overrides his senses and makes him pause in his step. He has not drunk the thick, red substance in a little over five hours and his throat is beginning to throb for the need of the overwhelming liquid.

The vampire looks around the crowd, scanning for any possible victim_s_ he can lure in for a quick lunch. He was thinking of maybe having a brunette…or maybe a blonde – they were his favourite type of human. His hands begin to twitch at his sides. There were far too many choices walking around. However, his nose catches a distinctive scent.

The heavy and peculiar scent of blood enters his nostrils and his eyes quickly roam around the area for from where it was coming from. His gaze stops at the being sitting on a bench, her legs crossed, with a book on her lap while her fingers played with the ends of her long, chestnut brown hair unconsciously. Kol walks closer to the young girl as the scent of blood becomes stronger and stronger with each step he took towards her.

_God_. The smell is so intoxicating that he feels his sense go manic. Why does this girl smell of so much blood? The scent was literally coming off her and it hits Kol like a tidal wave. Never has he smelt so much blood coming from one person in centuries; blood that smelt like it came from various humans. Normally, he could convey such a strong scent of blood from massacring villages for _fun_ (before he was daggered by that damned Niklaus).

A smirk appears on his lips, his mind reeling with ideas and images as he imagines what his stay in this city would be like in the next few months. Maybe he could have her as a new pet; _yes, most certainly a new __**pet**__. _It was not necessarily, what one would label as a relationship of sorts. Hell, he just needed someone to enjoy the blood binge he had planned for himself. Then, after having his fun with her, he would simply dispose of the body and be on with his life.

The young Mikaelson was too deep into his thoughts until he sees his new plaything on her feet and stuffing the book she was reading into her backpack. He stares at her from the distance; she was petite…dainty that he would tower over the girl if they were standing inches away from each other. She could not possibly be over five feet, give or take an inch or two possibly near it but certainly not over it. The girl was literally tiny compared to Kol.

His eyes lingered over her figure: her chestnut brown hair flowed down to the small of her back shining under the bright fluorescent lights and the ends of her hair were curled. Kol could not see the colour of her eyes as she had on a pair of aviators over them – concealing the most important feature from him. Her face was small with high cheekbones, a small but high nose and…those _lips_.

The Original's eyes narrow to the distinct shape of her lips. They were in a shape of a heart, small, plump and in a beautiful hue of a rosy pink; the colour matched well with her fair complexion. His eyes move over her tiny body. She wore a plain white V-neck shirt, showing a bit of her cleavage but not enough to make her look too scandalous, with a beige leather jacket, a pair of dark, tight skinny jeans that hugged her legs and calves in the most outright and perfect places and black ballet flats. The girl was fit and so graciously gifted in the upstairs department.

He looks back to her face and realizes that she was staring at him, her head tilted to the side. The girl meets his eyes, unafraid of the man that was blatantly checking her out for the past five minutes. He smirks and takes off the pair of Ray Bans that obscured his eyes,

He tilts his head in the same gesture as her as if implying she should also do the same and remove her sunglasses. The petite girl merely smiles as a pair of two deep indentions appears on her cheeks. _Dimples_. The girl had _dimples_. If her supple body was not the thing that wanted Kol to snatch her in such a public place, it was definitely the dimples.

The thousand-year-old vampire had some sort of fetish for those little indentions at the corner of one's mouth. The simple imperfection on his prey's skin made them more delectable.

The smirk on his lips turns into a sly smile and the girl watches his dark eyes look over her once more, calculating and glinting with such evil that it sent a small shiver down her spine. He must have seen the movement, his smile just widens more, and his eyes grow darker that they almost looked black to her.

However, she would not be deterred by the darkness of his eyes as she gives him one more smile before turning around and walking out, towards the exit of the airport,

_Hook, line and sinker_, Kol thought and makes his way out of the airport. He was not going to let this little one get away so easily. He was going to take it slow, enjoy the cautiousness of the girl as she dubiously enters the lion's den like a lost sheep, and relish on his new plaything, sink his teeth into her flesh, and drain her of blood as she quickly heals herself before he drains her once again.

**Hello! Have I sparked your interest with this prologue? This is my first ever Vampire Diaries fanfic and I am veeeery excited to get my hands dirty with this (pun intended since I am thinking of adding some citrus into this!). And it's a fic with none other than the dark, sexy and sadistic Kol Mikaelson! My goodness, I couldn't deny myself from writing a fanfic with mini Elijah. :)**

**Anyways, I hope anyone who stumbles by this story will enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing the chapters. Please do leave reviews, they will be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of his phone woke him up from his sleep. A groan comes from beside him his dinner from last night whined for him to answer his phone. He sat up with great reluctance and answered the stupid thing while thinking of ways to murder the person who disturbed his sleep – not that he even needed it since he had been unconscious for nearly a century.

"What?" Kol growled. "You better have a great excuse for waking me up at the break of dawn, brother."

His elder brother laughed at his younger brothers seething anger. He practically relished at riling Kol up and vice versa. "You have an hour until your first day of school, Kol! Now get up and remember why you're there."

Kol scoffs and get ups from his bed. The brunette that was lying beside him tossed around the bed before sitting up and staring at Kol's bare nakedness with a dazed look upon her face. A smirk appears on his lips before returning to the conversation he was having with Niklaus, "Since when did I agree upon entering such a tedious thing like _school_?"

"Since today," Niklaus quipped, "You will be attending the same school of Jeremy Gilbert and have the same schedule as him in order to keep a close eye on him."

"If you wanted someone to savour in the ways of being human, you should have sent Rebekah to do this job." Kol hissed his voice filled with hate and venom. "I will do no such thing, Nik!"

"Now, Kol, this will give you a better chance of examining the young boy." Niklaus said with great calm that it made Kol boil in anger even more. "I told you to figure out if this boy is a potential hunter and whether or not we should rid of him as a problem."

Kol thought back to the conversation he had with Niklaus before he had left for Denver. The Gilbert boy obviously knew what he was doing when he killed one of Niklaus' hybrids with one swipe of a butcher knife on the head.

"Well, obviously, we should if you think he is that much of a threat. I still do not see why I have to go to that imprisonment they call _school_." He sneered while pronouncing the word 'school' with such venom and disdain.

"Just go and watch over the boy, Kol!" Niklaus snapped his patience obviously wearing thin from the insistent whining from his younger brother. "I give you free reign to use the school as your own personal hunting ground if you wish."

The dark haired Original instantly brightened at his elder brother's words. He did not have to be told twice to use those wild, hormonal human teenagers as his personal blood bags.

"You have to go to school?" The brunette asked. Christy, her name was…or something along that. She was standing beside him bare naked like he was. He took in her tall, curvy figure and a smile appears on his lips.

Kol steps closer to her, his eyes turning into a dark abyss that he instantly heard the girl's heart beating faster against her ribcage. He moves her hair away from her shoulders, his fingers tracing the two protruding holes on her neck.

He leans forward, his tongue grazing over the two puncture marks on her skin and laps up the dried blood around them. Kol roughly grabs her shoulders and stares into her eyes; they were filled with fear and tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. The smile broadens into a grin, making him look far more insane than he already was.

The girl whimpered while trying to move out of his strong grasp but he only held onto her tighter. "Please don't hurt me."

"Shh…you have nothing to fear, darling." A small chuckle left his lips at the irony. "But, I haven't had breakfast, yet, and I'm awfully hungry."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked her voice was barely above a whisper that a human could easily not hear her question.

Kol caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand but she begins to cower away from his touch as if it burned her. A feral growl rumbles from deep within him and holds the girl still in her place. He underestimated his strength and heard the deafening crack of her shoulder blades as she let out a hurtful cry.

"Now, I don't want you to scream and I don't want you to move," He ordered as his eyes dilated in size and watched as the girl stopped her shivering and grew quiet.

"You've outlived your purpose for me, darling. I would say I am sorry for your loss, but you were the one who approached me."

He quickly sunk his teeth into her neck, puncturing her jugular vein, and taking large gulps of her blood.

She patiently sat in one of the chairs in the small office room picking at the pastel blue nail polish on her fingernails while Mrs Wills, the receptionist went to grab her schedule from the printer. She came back, a bright smile on her face, and handed the warm piece of paper to the petite girl, returning the smile with a kind, small smile.

"This is your schedule. I'm sure you have no problem with figuring out the way our scheduling works," Mrs Wills said. "I want you to have your teachers sign this slip, however, just so I know that you have attended all your classes. But I'm sure that won't be a problem Ms Reid."

The girl stands up from the lounge chair and slings her backpack over her shoulder. Bidding goodbye to the receptionist, she walks out the doors and heads to her first class: _English_. Her eyes flicker from the piece of paper in her hands to the door numbers around her before stopping at a door labelled 429.

"…I just moved here from London, England." Kol smiled, his eyes glazing over the thirty-some humans that filled classroom. The young Gilbert boy was sitting in the far corner of the classroom, laughing and chatting with the humans surrounding him.

He mentally rolled his eyes while shooting a few smiles to some of the female student bodies who batted their eyelashes and flicked their hairs at him. He was starting to like this place a _little_ bit more. Of course, it was more for the free food that he would be receiving throughout the days than anything else was.

"Oh, hello, are you a new student as well?" The red head professor said behind him. He turned his head, eyes meeting a pair of deep ocean blue eyes. Then, his nose is hit with the familiar strong, alluring scent of blood.

It was _she_.

He had to supress a growl that erupted in his throat when his eyes lingered over her body. She was wearing the same beige leather jacket over a floral muscle tee, ripped white slim fitted jeans and pink flats. Her hair was tied in a low side ponytail, completely exposing the left side of her neck to Kol's dark eyes. Her neck looked smooth, soft that his gums begin to throb in pain and hunger.

Kol's wicked game with this little one was becoming _too easy_ for him. She was already at the mouth of the lion's den and, just a few more steps, and he will have her wreathing underneath him with the snap of his callous fingers.

She was the first to break contact with him and handed her schedule as well as the slip of paper to her teacher. "Ms Ana Reid, is it?" She asked pushing her glasses further to the bridge of her nose.

"Re-_id_," She corrected with a perfect French accent and smiled at the woman. "But Reid is the equivalent American pronunciation of my last name."

"Well, please introduce yourself to the class Ms Reid." Professor Hammond gestured to the class who eyed both students with hungry eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ana Reid. I recently just moved here from California."

Her voice was soft and gentle with a slight European accent. She was definitely trying to conceal it with a heavy American accent but it easily slipped out. Kol held in a laugh at her horrible impersonation of an American accent. It was rather adorable the little thing was trying to hide her accent while he had no problem with it since it lured in the prey with no difficulty.

"Where are you from?" A girl from the back asked but her eyes were on Kol rather than Ana.

"Well, my family originated eastern Europe before we moved to London a few years back." Kol answered, a secret smile playing on his lips before eyeing little Ana next to him. She stayed quiet fully aware the blonde-haired girl was asking the towering boy standing next to her. However, her professor seemed to be interested as to where she was from and directed the same question to her.

"I'm originally from France but lived in Greece all my life." Ana answered enough to satisfy her professor's curiosity but not enough for her to delve much into her family history.

Both Kol and Ana were left to choose their seats in the class, which surprisingly the table at the very back of the classroom. Kol was quick to take the seat near the end as the petite girl reluctantly sat on the inside.

"Now, we shall continue our discussion from the previous class about…"

"Ana, is it?" Kol said his voice light and casual but his eyes were dark and as he stared at girl next to him. "I'm Kol Smith. Looks like you and I will be…_buddies_ this year."

Ana smiled at Kol, the distinct indentions on the sides of her mouths showed as her eyes looked over the familiar face she saw not but three days prior at the airport. Up-close, she could clearly see more of his face. He was very handsome…_too_ blindingly handsome, but had an air of intimidation and dominance about him.

His eyes were so dark and soulless; they looked as if no one inhibited his body but a monster. _Of course, nothing inhibit__s__ his body, Ana. He _is_ a monster._ An irate voice said from the corners of her mind but she quickly ignored it. "I guess so. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kol." She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. His eyes quickly darted to the area, and narrowed when his ears heard the sound of her blood rushing through the veins surrounding the area.

Kol's gaze moved back to her deep ocean blue eyes; they were a very exotic colour with tiny specks of hazel around the pupil. _Truly exotic_, Kol thought. The Original vampire leaned forward, his face close to hers but enough space between them not to attract any looks. She sat rigid in her seat as his dark eyes peered through hers and a cruel smirk appears on his lips.

"Are you taunting me, Little Ana?" He whispered his voice low and sultry. "I don't think it's quite wise to tease me with that…delicious neck of yours, darling." The tone of his voice and the way her name rolled off his tongue triggered something inside her.

Suddenly, a quick flash of violet appeared in her iris but it was already gone as soon as it came. Kol's eyes seemed to darken even more and a low growl erupted from his throat. Ana continued to stare at him, her eyes showing no fear towards the thousand-year-old vampire sitting dangerously close to her; it irked Kol when he did not seem to frighten the girl.

_He was part of the deadliest predatory species for fucks sake and she bloody well knew it too._

Just as he was about to question her more, his phone vibrated inside his jeans pocket. Ana took that as a signal to break contact and turned her attention back to her professor who was addressing the theme of adultery in Madame Bovary. Turning his attention to the droning voice of the Professor Hammond, Kol ignored the call from his annoying elder brother.

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that he was hungry, his hands itching to feel the tremors from his victims and the feel of his fangs piercing their supple necks.

Or, maybe it was the fact his snippy professor was drawling about molecules, and there was still half an hour left until the dismissal bell for lunch.

Oh, he desperately wished he had the great privilege of sleeping like the rest of the humans around him as a way to escape such a boring lecture. But, no, being part of the supernatural world gave him no privilege as a creature of the night.

He glanced around, his dark eyes fleeting from one lab table to another. He was playing a mindless, but oddly entertaining, game he had come up for himself with to pass the time. Already, the vampire had half a dozen personal blood bags that _volunteered_ to be one of the many he would need in times of need throughout the day.

Kol's ears heard the sound of soft giggling and his eyes darted to the lab table diagonally across from his. She sat there, whispering and giggling, with a wide playful smile on her lips as she conversed with the Gilbert boy who oh-so-coincidentally became her lab partner while Kol was left by himself.

He eyed the Gilbert boy next to her, whom was being rather too friendly to Ana. Of course, Kol would not call the way the boy was interacting with her as _flirting_ per se since he was doing a shit ass job at it and quickly thought he could do much better at it than him.

As if she felt his intense eyes on her, she turned her head and her deep ocean blue eyes met his deep browns. This happened one too many times in the last few hours since they had met. Kohl's would stare daggers at her frame and she always seemed to have caught his eyes - both literally and figuratively.

They had a slight twinkle inside them, making her eyes brighter and full of life. Her face was relaxed and her expression light and serene. Then, like all other times, her lips slowly curved to a small smile and the twinkle in her eyes intensified as if something about him just staring at her brought delight to herself. When the deep indentations began to appear on her cheeks, he diverted his eyes away from her and towards the front of the classroom.

It was odd, however, and suspicious, that she conveniently has all the same classes as him and Jeremy Gilbert. The dark haired vampire's mind was reeling and churning over the fact since the third class they had been together. It could not just be a coincidence.

The sound of the bell ringing through the class pulled Kol out of his reverie as the humans around him quickly darted out of the room. A girl appeared next to him with a wide smile on her face but her eyes showed hunger and a kind of triumph while everyone around them eyed the two persons with anticipation and complete awe.

"Hey!" The girl had an overly excited voice that it made Kol slightly flinch from her boisterous voice. "You said you wanted to meet up during lunch, Kol?"

"Ah, yes, that's right, I did..." His sentence trailed off and his face contorted into a look of confusion.

"Abby!" She giggled and tossed her hair to the side. Kol gave her a forced smile and nodded in acknowledge, though, he did not really care for her name at all. "Come on, we can head to the lunchroom together."

The pathetic human grabbed Kol's hand and attempted to pull him along with her. But Kol tugged her back when the crowd around them lessened as they entered a secluded area of the school. Her back hit against his chest while his mouth came close to her ear.

"Now, how about we go somewhere much more private and have lunch alone darling?" Kol whispered in her ear and chuckled when she shivered from his voice.

In a flash, they were inside an empty classroom, Abby pressed against the door. Her eyes were wide with fear as Kol's brown eyes darkened to a pair of black abyss. The monster inside him was enjoying the way she was shaking in fear. His face inched closer, feeling his true fangs elongate and his eyes changing. She let out a fearful cry, pushing and punching the Original vampire away from her.

"No, no, no, please do not fear me, dear Abigail," Kol quickly hushed her as he took her face in his hands.

"W-what are you?" She stuttered. "Please don't hurt me."

He laughed a malicious laugh and smiled at her with such wickedness that her fearful tremors were turning into violent shakes. "It's always the same pathetic questions and the same pleads. Now stop shaking, Abigail or this will only result to you being dead and I would hate to have to clean up after myself."

* * *

Ana wandered around the school grounds, her feet bringing her to the vast football field and sat down near the far end of the bleachers away from the rest of the students that sat in their respective little cliques. She licked and sucked on her strawberry flavoured lollipop as a small content smile appeared on her lips from the sweet taste of the small sweet.

Her first day of school went on pleasantly having made a few friends in her classes. But she mostly stuck with Jeremy Gilbert. The smile on her lips widened at the kind nature of the boy. He had an easy-going nature about him, one that attracted Ana when they giggled and talked with each other in hushed voices during their class.

_You honestly cannot be crushing on the boy, Ana_. The irate voice in her mind scoffed and sneered. Ana frowned, her eyebrows furrowed close together in the middle before ignoring the voice inside her head entirely for the second time today.

Her mind suddenly drifted to a familiar tall, dark haired boy. Ana knew the instant their eyes connected that he was the person that had been obviously checking her out at the airport...as well as the other times he had done so during class. Ana was not that oblivious to his obvious stares and she had stared right back at him before breaking eye contact with her to stare at a wall.

Kol was definitely an interesting person and she knew it was the same vice versa.

"Now what is a pretty little thing doing sitting out here all alone?" A deep, accented voice said next to her. She smiled, her eyes trained forward before turning her attention to the dark haired male next to her. _Speak of the devil._

"You and I don't know anyone in the school so I thought; why not join the company of the pretty new girl?" Kol said while shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

Ana merely smiled at his flimsy excuse to sit with her and took out another lollipop from the pocket of her jacket. Kol watched with intense eyes as she unwrapped the sweet, her tongue gliding around the hard sweet ball. It was an innocent gesture but it made Kol's body light on fire and his mind reeling a mile a minute.

_What a pervert_. The irate voice said. Ana to look back at Kol whose dark eyes stared intently at her. She felt her cheeks begin to flame and hold her lollipop in her hands. He smirked, amused at her bashfulness. She was a cute little thing.

"Um…weren't you just with that other girl earlier?" Ana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared at the far distance of the football field. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, she was a bore," Kol said waving his hands in the air. "She isn't as…ravishing as you are."

He smiled when her posture suddenly stiffened at his words. He was greatly expecting this kind of reaction from her. Kol slid his body closer to hers until his lips were inches away from her ear. He grabbed a tiny piece of loose hair and twirled it between his fingers.

He breathed in her scent, a mixture of sweet strawberries and jasmine and the blood. Kol's teeth began to lengthen as he came closer and his lips brushed against the shell of her ear.

A shiver went down her spine as Kol nipped at her earlobe and a series of goose bumps begin to appear on her arms. Ana's senses were on high alert, her mind telling her to move away from the boy. But she knew her protests were no use; he was much stronger than her by tenfold.

"You reek of blood, darling," He whispered in her ear. She held in a gasp when his tongue licked her pinna and gripped the bench tightly. "I can smell all that blood on you from a mile away. It's a rather frustrating."

He inhaled her scent once again, his senses going on overdrive and his eyes darkened even more. She was still as a statue and Kol smirked as his lips travelled to the crook of her neck.

"Now, I wonder _why_ you smell of so much blood. When," He paused to nip at the skin on her lip, feeling the rapid palpitations of her pulse. "I can feel your heartbeat…"

As if she finally had control over her body, she stood up, dropping her lollipop on the floor, and quickly excused herself. Kol growled and watched her walk hastily away from him. He quickly looked around his surrounding seeing as no one was paying any attention to him or the scene that happened only second before, he zipped towards the dainty girl. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away around the corner from any peering eyes.

Kol pushed Ana against the wall, his arms on either said of her head to prevent a quick escape. He leaned down and glared at the small figure. She was taking small, quick breaths trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart.

"Oh, Little Ana, your smell is rather enticing someone like me." He whispered while tugging at the ends of her hair. "So delicious…and…riveting."

She suddenly held in her breath as her figure stood perfectly still. Kol smiled grabbing her chin and lifted her gaze from the floor.

Suddenly, everything went too fast.

Ana's hand clasped tightly around the Original vampire's wrist as he was turned and pushed against the wall in such a speed that even Kol couldn't comprehend what the fuck was going on. He struggled against her tight grip, only to have his hands crushed, the sickening sound of his bones breaking.

Kol's blood began to boil as a feral growl erupted from his throat. No one in his one thousand years of existence has he had anyone pin him against the wall like this. Of course, with the exception for his elder brothers. But he was being pinned against the wall by someone who was two heads smaller than he was.

"You should not have done that, Mr Smith," Ana whispered before a gush of wind passed and Kol's hands were released from their iron tight grip.

He stood still in his stance, his hands rubbing the sore spot Ana gripped on while her words repeated through his mind like a broken record.

The little thing sounded different, her tone held no innocence or kindness but with malice, malevolence, and her accent was heavy of something from eastern Europe that Kol thought it was someone else. He shook his head. No, it was his little Ana all right, the smell of blood was what made him become positive it was she.

His eyes hardened and stared at his reddening wrists before leaving the school grounds and into his car. He knew the second he laid eyes on her something was suspicious and the way she _fucking __smelt _did not hinder any of his suspicions.

A sly smirk appears on his lips as he revved the engine and swerved out of school grounds. Maybe this little game is getting just more interesting than Kol thought.

Little Ana was not much of an easy catch, he thought.

**Oh, goodness! Thank you for the people who favourite and followed this story! :) And also a huge thanks to my first reviewer _xXRosexScorpiusXx_. I appreciate your comment! :D**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter; university life has been a bit hectic this week so I have made the decision to only update every weekend (unless, of course, there is an exception where I feel the need to update sooner than expected).**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes here and there while I write my chapters. English isn't my first language, so I don't know if my grammar is correct or not.**


End file.
